Geneva Báthory
Geneva Báthory was born as the second and last child to Lord Gerran Bathory of Somlyo and his wife Lady Nicole Delancre Bathory, after her older sister Cyrena was born over a hundred years ago. She comes from an incredibly wealthy family, from the House of Doan and like her sister was given the title Countess of Báthory. Tutored from a quite an early age, Geneva was an easy learner and studied quickly all she was faced upon. By the age of four, she was studying posture and educatte. By the age of ten, she was an adept user of three different languages and two writting languages, as well as educated to play several different instruments. Born as a Garhoon, Geneva is a in some ways different then other species. She feeds on blood like all from her specie are. But she's very disciplined and doesn't enjoy this in front of many strangers and has generally had once incident that could be pointed out to her, if anyone dared to mess with a member of the house of Doan. Her parents had her engaged to a older man whom she was set to marry but when he tried to take advantage of her one day, in the gardens, Geneva lost her cool and attacked him, sucking him dry. She generally preferrs to feed on women, and those younger then her but she has been known to change that on a few occasions, including that one. Living for over a hundred years, she has seen a lot change in the galaxy. And she's taken her time to further her education once she didn't have a man she was forced to be married to. She's lived on Doan for the most of her life. Her relationship with her older sister is fake. When younger, Geneva truly wanted to be close to Cyrena but soon she realized she couldn't stand her so she began hating her on that very fact. When together, they act as if they are close, but it's far from the truth as much it can be. Biography An entire century ago Geneva was born a hundred and twenty six years ago on Čachtice Estate, on planet Doan. As a member of the House of Doan, and the daughter of a Lord and Lady, Geneva, like her older sister, was titled as a Countess and set to raise in luxuries. She hardly even remembers her childhood anymore. It was the time of the wild life for Geneva. She was still too young to understand who she was and what her thirst did. Even worse, how dangerous it could be to the people around her. She attacked quite a few handmaidens at that time, whether they were Garhoon or of any other specie. She even killed a few, unable to stop once she had sunk her teeth in them and felt the blood in her system. There were certain types of blood that were drive her mad, to the point where she had to take it all in. Her parents tried to lecture her that it wasn't the way, that she should drink upon hunger and be mindful of those around her but Geneva didn't understand at the time. She couldn't understand yet. Due to this, her parents decided it was best that she began her education quite earlier to teach her certain things before she did anything worse then kill a few non-meanful young ladies. Slowly, with everything else she learned, she learned that it wasn't alright to attack people as she did. She began to discipline herself and focus on her studies. Her parents rewards her with more. She was suddenly learning languages she had never heard and writing symbols she had never seen. And she wanted all of it. She was thought to play different instruments that fascinated her studied various cultures. Her hunger for blood turned to hunger for knowledge as she focused herself further. An unwanted Betroth At the age of twenty, Geneva was informed that her father had promised her hand in marriage to an older man which was to be done by her twenty-fifth birthday. Geneva silently obeyed her father and paciently waited for those five years even though she couldn't stand her future husband from the very first moment she had meet him. But she was going to be a good little girl and respect her father's wishes. Until her future husband came to visit her one evening and invited her for a stroll. She tried to make it as quick as possible before the old man started suggested they test the wedding bed he had bought, earlier. She told him it was out of the question and he kept insisting. Geneva called him names and told him he wasn't going to lay a finger on her, not even when they were married. This angered him and he tried to take advantage of her only for Geneva to loose her temper. For the next few moments she had no idea what was going on. All she knew that when she realized what had happened, she was kneeling over him sucking what was left of his blood. When she backed away, he was dead and dry out of all his blood. The handmaidens came quickly, hearing the screams and Geneva ran into her room still covered in his blood. Just moments passed before she threw up, disgusted what she had done. It wasn't that she minded killing him. Oh, that gave her pleasure very much. It was the fact that she drank his blood. It was disgusting. If she had actualy had control of herself, she never would have touched it, she knew that much. Things to keep busy After she was left without a fiancé, the subject was never discussed again. Her father knew, as well did her mother but they felt it was best not to bring up the subject, especially since it took them so long in the beginning to teach her it was wrong. Geneva on the other hand was grateful and threw herself into studying new things. She first learned to use a sword. She knew there were lightsabers in the world that people with force sensitivity used but this didn't facinate Geneva in anyway. No, she wanted to use actual swords. So she did. She kept stduying it for years. Even when she had gotten really good at it, she still kept trying. She then took up training in various weapons. She still continued to train with her sword but she was suddenly facinated in using different weapons and wanted to learn to use them. She found various types and techniques and she kept studying until she had nothing more to study. She still keeps a large collection of all her weapons in her bedroom back on Doan but she usually travels very lightly. She always has her dagger with her and possibly two guns. But her sword is never too far. Changes in the menu Geneva mostly resides on Doan as she has most of her life, in the same house she was born and raised in. She likes to stay clear of the galaxy and all that happens there because she's never considered it to be any of her business. She loves to travel ever so often though, to study new cultures and very often to try some new blood. She usually always stays very shortly on the planets she visits and tends to come back as soon as possible. There's something familiar and home-like to the family estate that she simply can't get used to being anywhere else. But discoering new cultures and species, and even more discovering how they taste will always get her to leave her homeplanet to study it, in her own ways. Relationship with Cyrena Two years after Cyrena Báthory was born, Geneva came. Despite the little age difference, the two girls never quite got along very well. When still trying to figure things out, Geneva always wanted to be around her. But as time moved on, she realized it wasn't the case with Cyrena. Her older sister always seemed a bit distant from her and didn't seem to want her around. And even though she never said it to her face, it was something that was in the air. Geneva could feel it, all the time she tried getting close to her. So, slowly, through the years, she began to hate her sister, more as a defence mechanism then anything else. There is still a part of her, even after all this time, that hopes that Cyrena will change her mind and start accepting her but that hope has faded to the bare minimum and it's just a linguring thought of a child that she used to be. Now, she just plays along with her, and puts on the facade of being nice. Just as dear Cyrena does. But that hasn't stopped her from coming to see her and Cyrena's new born girl. Despite the relation she has with her, Geneva has decided it wasn't going to mess with anything good she could have with Gabrielle and Carissa. Other relationships be edited Force Powers Roleplaying Activity Training Threads * Training Others * Character Development *Emergence of the Marauder *Rebirth: Return of the Andari Family Faction Threads * Category:Garhoon Category:Character Category:Female Category:House of Doan Category:Sith Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Nobility Category:Rogue Sith